Transfiguration
Kabloom |Tribe = Leafy Fruit Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Whenever a Plant gets hurt and survives, transform it into a random Plant. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..."}} Transfiguration 'is an event plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /7 . It has no traits, and its ability transforms any Plant that gets damaged into a random Plant, including itself. Statistics *'''Class: Kabloom *'Tribe:' Leafy Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Whenever a Plant gets hurt and survives, transform it into a random Plant. *'Set:' Event Card description "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..." Update history Update 1.26.3 * Strength change: 2 → 3 Update 1.30.4 * Strength change: 3 → 4 Strategies With Transfiguration undoubtedly may be really powerful as it has no restrictions of what random plant it can transform into, unlike Seedling. Keep in mind that if a plant is destroyed while it gets hurt, Transfiguration's ability will not activate. Therefore, try not to play 1-health plants like Puff-Shrooms as it will not be affected by its ability. In this case, try to play plants with high health like Wall-Nuts or Invasive Species as if it gets hurt while it survives, it will transform into a random plant. The transformed plant can range from as weak as Bellflower to as powerful as Cornucopia. Remember that even if the plant is transformed due to Transfiguration's ability, it could be transformed again if it gets hurt again. Once the plant transforms into something that has 1 health, that plant won't be able to transform unless a health boost is used. Spudow can use this plant greatly as he has access to health boosts, which can allow more plants to transform into random plants and Galacta-Cactus, which can work well with swarms of plants as if it gets destroyed, all plants will transform into random plants. But remember to stay away from 1-health plants as it won't transform. Its ability can also activate itself when it gets hurt which can turn into a random plant, but you will lose the transformation ability unless you have another Transfiguration. If you use two of more Transfigurations, any plant that gets hurt will transform multiple times and anytime a plant is transformed into a plant with "When Played" abilities will activate and then transform. This can allow you to create powerful combinations, depending on the plants created. But try to protect this well. If the Transfiguration happens to get hurt, it will turn itself into a random plant, possibly making it so you cannot make anymore combos with it. Since each plant that gets hurt transforms into another plant, Muscle Sprout synergies well with Transfiguration. However, only Captain Combustible can do this normally. Against This plant can become dangerous since any plant, including itself, that gets hurt will transform into a random plant. This can be annoying since Transfiguration has high health. Therefore, you want to destroy plants within 1 hit. Using Rolling Stone or Weed Spray can help destroy Transfiguration itself while any damage like Final Mission dealt with other plants can work, but only if it can destroy a plant. Avoid using Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant, or Barrel of Deadbeards against this plant as it will damage all plants, therefore each plant it gets hurt will transform into a random plant. But you do not have to worry when it comes to 1-health plants as they will die right away when they get hurt. If need be, you can also damage Transfiguration itself so that its ability only works once on itself. Gallery TransfigurationStats.png|Statistics TransfigurationGrayedOutCard.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *When it activates it ability, it briefly transforms into a Peashooter, a Black-Eyed Pea, and a Cattail. *Its description both references its ability, and Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, a part of quantum mechanics. *During development, it was originally going to be 2/4.Then it was changed to 2/6 and finally to 2/7. *It was originally called "Trans-Fig-uration," making the pun in its name more obvious. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Fruit plants